Into Mystic Falls
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: Claire's parents, with Amelie's permission, transfer Claire to Mystic Falls. Claire, heartbroken after breaking up with Shane, meets Damon. Will she be yet, another of Damon's victims? Or will she prove useful in helping them break the Sun and Moon curse?
1. Sweet Sacrifice

Claire Danvers was still in shock. She couldn't _believe_ that her parents would do this to her! Uprooting her from Morganville and dropping her in Mystic Falls? Great. And what's worse, _Amelie_ gave them permission to do this? God! Claire was so deep in her thoughts that she wasn'y watching where she was going. Until she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. Claire stumbled back a few steps. Then blinked. She'd bumped into a _boy._ Well, actually a _man_. His features were young, but it was his 5 'oclock shadow that betrayed his age. Claire blushed a bright red when she realized he was looking at her expectantly. _Why is he -? Oh, God! Where are your _manners? Claire scolded herself. "I'm sorry - I wasn't - Oh, God." She stammered. The guy rolled his eyes, saying in a dispassionate but not exactly a _rude_ voice "It's okay. You're not from around here are you?" Inwardly, Claire rolled her eyes. _Oh, God. Please, tell me he is _not_ using that cheesy pick-up line!_ "Your voice, it has a slight dialect to it." _Does it?_ Claire wondered. "North East Texan. Am I correct?" The guy asked with an oh-so-sexy smile. "Yeah" Claire whispered. The guy's Slivery-Glacier-Blue eyes were focused on her, causing Claire to blush again. Claire had met good-looking guys before.

But this one . . . _He's _hotter_ than Michael! I didn't think that was _possible! She thought. The guy chuckled, a sound that vibrated through her bones. And made her shiver. He stepped closer. Claire drank him in. Taking in everything from his black riding boots, to the way his dark jeans molded to him in such a way that it should be made _illegal_ for him to wear form-fitting jeans, ever, again. To his black T-shirt under his Black leather jacket. Back to his eyes. He was smirking at her, giving her this "Like what you see?" tilt of the head. And she does. Claire gulped. She'd never felt _this_ tongue-tied and speechless around a guy. But then again, they didn't have guys that looked like this one where she grew up. Claire knew that she was staring shamelessly. And she also knew, from the way that he was smirking, that he was loving the attention. The guy was talking to her ". . .Damon Salvatore." He said, holding his hand out to her. Claire blinked at himk, before taking his hand "Claire. Danvers." She replied. Damon smiled and brushed his lips across the back of her before, saying "Well, I hope to see you again, Claire Danvers." And like that, he was gone. Claire shook her head and tried to remember what she was doing before she, literally, ran into Damon.

Class_! I need to get to class!_ Claire though, panicked. It felt like hours, but their little exchange lasted less than ten minutes. "And, then what happened?" Eve Rosser demanded. Claire shook her head, adjusting the phone before replying "And, then nothing. I just made to town, Eve. I didn't really have time to do anything else." "So, you didn't meet _anyone?_ Make any new _friends?_" Claire didn't like the way Eve emphasised "Friends". After her bad break-up with Shane Collins, Claire just didn't want to be with anyone else. Just then, her memory of Damon, chose that exact moment to swim through her mind. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk about it . . ._ "Well, I did meet someone." Claire said, trying and failing to sound off-handed. She knew Eve's curiosity was piqued. "Oh? Is it a _male_ someone? Are you _dating_ or more like friends . . -" Claire blushed and said, flustered "No. We aren't dating. He's, like an adult." "Oooooh!" Eve crowed. "Really? I see how you are now!" Eve declared before erupting into giggles. Then a rustling sound made Eve stop. Michael Glass must be awake. Whipsering. _Angry_ whispering, started on the other end of the phone, before - "Claire?" A new voice said. Claire smiled slightly.

"Hey, Michael." "You're being careful, aren't you? You're staying safe?" Claire rolled her eyes, before replying "Yes, _Dad._ I'm staying away from the evil boys who want to hurt me." "You know we worry about you, don't you?" Claire laughed softly before saying "Yes. I do. But, don't be ridiculous. I'm _fine_. Besides. What's the worst that could happen?" That evening, Claire decided to check out the only place in town, that people go to for fun. The Mystic Grill. Now, she stood in the center of the room, searching every face in the hopes of seeing Damon again. "Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked, from behind her. Claire smiled "Yes. I was. But, I guess he decided not to show. Oh, well. His loss is your gain." Damon chuckled saying "Is it now?" "Yep." A few hours and _several _drinks later Claire stumbled to the door, then almost toppled over. Damon caught her, snickering "Easy, easy." Claire squinted at him, slurring "I'm not as think as you drunk I am . . ." Damon snorted, "_Right._ Let's get you home." "I'm not a drunk as you think I am." Claire declared, shaking her head, to clear the cobwebs. "You know something? You have pretty eyes!" Claire crowed, cheerfully. Damon just chuckled. Until she realized.

_This isn't the way home. . ._ Damon was leading her down a blind alley. "What's going on?" Without warning Damon slammed her into a wall, snarling. Claire saw moonlight glinting off of something in his mouth. _Fangs. I knew that whole nice-guy act was too good to be true!_ Claire reached into her bag. Damon blinked in surprise as she brandished the cross in his face. "The hell . . .?" Claire's eyes widened when Damon threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, Sweetheart. That only works in the movies." Then he snatched it from her and threw it, over-handed, down the alley. Then darted to her throat. Claire screamed and flinched when he did. Then, stopped when she realized he was, oh, _god!_ He was _sniffing_ her. Like a cat! Damon pulled back from her throat. Confusion and puzzlement clear on his face as he asked "How old are you?" "Sixteen." Claire stuttered. "Damn it!" Damon growled, jerking away from her. "What's wrong?" Claire squeaked. "The only fresh Happy Meal that rolls into town. And it's not ready for pick up!" Damon snarled. "_Hey!_" Claire cried, wounded. "I'm _not _a Happy Meal!" Damon nodded, "You're right. You're barely a midnight snack! Sorry, I don't eat _children._" "I'm not a _child! _I'm almost seventeen!"

Damon snorted "Tell it to someone who cares. No, wait. Don't" Damon flickered across the alley. And looked her dead in the eye, saying evenly "Go home. Go to bed. Forget you ever met me. Do you understand?" "I understand." Claire said, as her eyes glazed over. And the world went out of focus.


	2. Call Me When You're Sober

Claire Danvers awoke to painful sunlight glaring into her eyes. Her head pounded, angrily. _Ooh, God! _She thought, wincing. _What the hell happened last night?_ Claire tried to remember, but it was a blank slate. It had that nagging feeling, like when you forget the answers to test, even though you studied hard the night before. The memory was there, but she couldn't reach it. Without warning, her stomach lurched. Claire clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. When she returned to her bedroom, she realized her phone was buzzing. _When did I set it to vibrate?_ She wondered, confused. Then it hit her, like a lightning bolt flash.

_"I'll just set it to vibrate." She giggled, drunkenly._

_Whaat?_ She never felt so confused. _Who was I talking to? Why was I drinking? What happened last night?_ Finally, she answered the phone. "About damn time you answered!" Eve shrieked, "You, Missy, are in a heap of trouble! When I get my hands on you -!" Claire winced, as someone snatched the phone from Eve's grip. "Claire." the cool-yet-warm, and calm voice that is Michael said, "Why didn't you answer the phone?" Claire winced, again, "Geeze, Michael. Not so loud!" she whimpered. "Are you hungover?" Michael no longer sounded calm, "Why are you hungover?" he demanded. "Ugh. I wish I could remember!" Claire groaned. Then without warning, a crack in the memory-block Damon had so carefully put up, grew and more memory poured out.

_"Oh, come on! Just one more?" a gorgeous guy, with pretty blue eyes begged her. "What's one more?" He pleaded, pouting. Making her giggle. "Oh, alright. But only the one. I don't want to hear 'One more? One more? One more?' " She said, mimicking him. He snorted. "I promise, that won't happen."_

"Who was that?" she muttered. "Who was who?" Michael demanded, impatiently. Claire jumped. She'd completely forgotten that she was still on the phone with him! "Um, nothing!" "Claire." Michael said, warningly. "Oh, gee! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late for class!" She said, cheerfully hanging up on him as he protested. _Now, I'm gonna find him! The one that got me drunk last night! He has some _serious _explaining to do!_Claire thought. If only she'd realized what trouble she was getting herself into. She wouldn't have tried to find him!

* * *

Damon was in the Mystic Grill, drinking whiskey, alone, when the petite brunette walked in. _Claire._ She was looking around, confusedly. _Well, well, well. I guess my little white mouse wants to play some more. . ._Damon thought, with a grin. He slid off the bar stool and walked across the room, towards Claire.

* * *

"Looking for someone?" a voice said behind her, causing her to jump and squeak. Claire spun around, in mid-air and sees the guy, the one from her memories. _Oh._ Her memories didn't do him justice. _He's _hot! Claire thought, as an angry blush swept across her cheeks. The guy just smirked at her. "Hi. I'm Damon Salvatore." he said. _Damon._ The name gnawed at the back of her mind. Something about him set off bells of alarm in the back of her mind. _Dangerous. He's very dangerous._ Claire thought. With a small shiver. Damon was still smiling at her. He was speaking again. Only she couldn't hear him. Claire felt weak. A small voice in the back of her mind whispered, softly _Go on . . .go with him . . .don't be afraid . . .go to sleep!_ Claire's eyes rolled up. And she slumped.


	3. Within Temptation

Clair woke up, slowly. She could hear a rumble of voices. Angry voices. "Damn it, Damon! What the Hell were you thinking?" A young male voice demanded. "Relax. I didn't pierce the kid." Damon's low, lazy voice drawled. "That's right, Damon! She's a _kid!_ Honestly, I have no idea what the hell is going through your mind these days!" Damon chuckled. Claire could almost _hear_ the smile in his voice as he says "Don't worry about _my_ problems. You have your own to worry about." Claire sat up. _Oh, jeez. What happened? We were talking and then..._ Damon swaggered into the room. "Hey. You're finally awake." Claire cringed away from him. "You - you stay away from me!" She shrieked at glass-breaking levels. Damon snickered "Or you'll do what?" Claire fell off the couch and began crawling away from him. "Damon, stop it." A boy. Not 1 year older than Claire, stood over her. "Stefan." Damon said with a nod. "Meet Claire Danvers. Claire Danvers meet my baby brother, Stefan Salvatore." Any hope Claire had for escape, vanished. _Brother? Oh, God. Just when I thought it couldn't get _worse! Claire thought, panicked. She slowly got to her feet. Quivering, Claire searched the room. In a blur, Damon was across the room. He locked eyes with Claire "Don't move. Don't scream. There's no reason to be afraid." He said, calmly. His pupils shrank and grew, rapidly. A small voice in the back of her mind whispered _don't move . . .don't scream. . .don't be afraid. . .everything's okay. . .forget about - NO!_ Claire thought. She glared at Damon, eyes flashing "I don't know what kind of freaky Vamp-mind-trick you just tried to pull, but know this _Damon,_ I'm _not_ one of your little puppets!" with that, she slapped him. His head didn't move. Damon just stood there, stony look on his face.

Claire winced and clutched her hand "Oww! You son of a _bitch!_" Stefan stepped towards her and reached for her hand. Claire jerked away from him snarling "Back off, Leech!" Claire turned and stomped out of the house. Damon stared after her, and whistled, impressed. "She's _feisty!_ You know how much I love feisty women!" Damon said, with a smirk. Stefan flickered across the room "Stay the _hell_ away from her, Damon! She's a _kid!_" "Not for long." "I have thought you were many things, Damon. A pedophile was never one of them." Stefan said, before stalking out of the room. Leaving behind a stricken Damon.

* * *

Claire stalked down the streets of Mystic Falls, raging at her parents and Amelie, in her mind. _Of all the places you had to send me, you sent me to another, freaking, vamp-infested town? _Claire ran back to her apartment, and bolted herself inside. _He can't come in. He wasn't invited. You're safe now!_ Claire collapsed against the door and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Damon was perched in a tree that was the perfect height for him to see into Little Claire's apartment. As he watched her cry, he felt _something._ Like a twinge in his heart. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Damon wondered. Then looked at his watch. 7:30. _Time to meet up with Andie for dinner..._

* * *

Claire winced as she the phone rang. _Was it always that loud? _She wondered. Slowly, she climbed from the floor and stumbled over to the phone. Lethargy setting in, hard. Claire answered the phone "Hello?" her voice sounded husky. "What the hell took you so long?" Michael Glass never sounded so perturbed in all the time Claire knew him. "Umm..." then she burst into tears. Again. "Oh, God. Michael!" "What's wrong?" "I'm so _stupid!_" Claire cried.

* * *

Damon was perched in front of the fireplace in the Salvatore Boardinghouse. In one hand, he held a glass of whiskey. Damon downed it on gulp. Suddenly, a familiar scent wafted into the Library. _Claire._ "Well, hello. Claire Bear." he said with a smirk. "My best friend, Eve is the only one allowed to call me that." Claire said, sighing. Damon still smirking, stood. Claire stepped back, self-consciously. She wouldn't meet Damon's eyes. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked, softly. "I came to see you." Claire whispered, shyly. She glanced at him and looked away, blushing. Damon reached out and lifted her chin with two fingers. And kissed her. After a moment of shock, Claire kissed him back. With a yell of shock, Damon bolted upright. _What the hell was that? _His mind raged at him. _I don't know!_ His heart stormed back. _Well, you'd better get sure!_ Damon knew. Deep down he knew. And he knew it was oh-so-wrong to feel that way, too. Damon knew he loved Claire.


	4. Awake And Alive

Damon stood outside Claire's apartment, knocking on the door. "Claire? Are you in there?" No answer. "Claire? I need to talk to you." Still no answer. Damon leans against the door for support, saying softly "Claire, listen. About yesterday, I'm sorry. Please. I know you're in there. I've looked for you all over town and tracked your scent here. Please, open the door. Let me in." Silence was the only answer. Finally Damon sighed, "Fine. I guess, I'll just have to wait you out. You're going to have to come out sometime. I'm a very patient man."

* * *

Claire leaned against the door, hanging on to his every word. His voice still sent shivers down her spine. After telling Michael that Mystic Falls was just as infested with Parasites, he went into a panic. "Lock your doors and windows!" He said, urgently. "Don't talk to _anyone_! I'm calling Amelie, if she won't pull you out of school and send you home, we'll be coming for you. Don't worry, Claire. Help is coming!" Claire bolted her doors and windows, like Michael told her to. Now, hearing Damon's pleas, she felt bad, like _she_ was hurting _him_! _God, he sounds so sad! So heartbroken! I wish I could -_ Michael's advice sent off alarm bells in the back of her mind again. Claire steeled herself and put earplugs in her ears and climbed into bed and fell alseep.

* * *

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! _Damon jolted awake. Someone was pounding on Claire's apartment door. Damon crept over to catch a glimpse of them. One was a boy, tall, with lanky, dark hair. And brown eyes. The other male was also tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. _That one could easliy pass for Matt..._ Damon thought, lip curling in contempt for people he hasn't even met. The girl, the _only_ girl in their group, looks like she's already dead. _Goth. _Damon thought shaking his head. The shaggy-haired boy knocked on the door again, this time he called out "Claire! Come on! Open the door! It's us! Please?" Suddenly, the sounds of locks turning and bolts being slid back could be heard. Then - the door swung open. Claire looked at the group eagerly. "Shane!" she cried, joyously. Then threw herself into his arms. Damon saw red.

* * *

Claire's heart leapt in joy at the sight of Shane. "Shane!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. Soon, she was surrounded in warmth. Until that warmth was forcefully taken away. "Get your damn hands off her!" a familiar voice snarled. _Damon._ A rush of shame overcame her at the thought of Damon seeing her in Shane's arms. _What the hell?_ Confusion swept over her. Michael jumped between Damon and Shane "What's going on? Who are you?" He asked Damon, who smirked, before saying "Oh, you don't know?" Then deliberately looked at Shane saying "She didn't tell you?" Shane flushed with anger. Suddenly Claire felt dizzy. _Are they going to fight? Over _me? Claire swayed slightly, Eve grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. "Okay, guys. Enough!" Eve said. All three men turned to her. Claire looked between Damon and Shane. _What am I going to do now?_ Claire thought. Then cleared her throat "Um, why don't you guys go inside? I want to talk to Damon alone for a minute." Her friends glanced at her curiously, then went inside. Leaving her and Damon alone in the hallway. "Damon -" she began, but didn't get to finish her sentence. Damon grabbed her face and kissed her. Passionately. Claire stiffened for a moment, before surrendering. Eventually Damon broke the kiss. And looked deep into Claire's eyes, searching for forgiveness, kindness, maybe even love. Claire blinked and looked away. Then white-hot anger set in. She jerked away from Damon snarling "If you _ever_ touch me again, it'll be the last thing you do, you arrogant bastard!" Claire stalked back into her apartment slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Damon stood outside her apartment, still as a statue. Replaying those last few moments with Claire in his mind. It could've gone better. He knew that much. _I want her._ He thought, hopelessly. _I always get what I want. And right now, it's _her. Damon smirked, _Do you hear that Claire Bear? You may be playing hard-to-get, but I can guarantee, you'll be mine before next weekend arrives. _Damon walked away, feeling contentment in the thought that, soon, Claire would be _his._


	5. Bloodstream

_Wake up._

_Look me in the eyes, again._

_I need to feel your hand upon my face._

_Words can be like knives._

_They can cut you open._

_And the silence surrounds you._

_And haunts you._

_I think I might've inhaled you._

_I can feel you behind my eyes._

_You've gotten into my bloodstream._

_I can feel you floating in me._

**Bloodstream by Stateless.**

Claire was perched at a table in the cafeteria. It was lunchtime and she was between classes. She was so engrossed in her physics homework that she didn't notice someone dropping into the seat across from hers. Until said person cleared their throat. Claire looked up and rolled her eyes. It was Damon. He smiled brilliantly "Hey, there." He said, cheerfully. "Ugh. What do you want?" Claire snapped. "You." Was Damon's only response. Claire was shocked. It took her less then a minute to recover. Damon was smiling contritely "Yeah. I know. Imagine how I felt when I made that little discovery." Claire laughed softly at the mental-image Damon's word brought to mind. Damon pacing around the living room of the Boardinghouse cursing fluently under his breath. "It didn't go without a few swear-words, I imagine?" She said, jokingly. Damon snorted "No. It did not." he whispered. "Claire." She met his eyes when he said her name. "Come with me." he whispered. Claire blushed as she asked "Where?" Damon smirked "It's a surprise." "And what's the surprise?" Damon laughed softly "Sorry. Can't tell you. It doesn't work that way." Clair thought about it a moment. "Hmm... Do you think it could wait until _after_ class? I don't wanna get in trouble for not showing up."

Damon did the "eye thing" "Or I could just compell your teachers -" "No! Damon, don't!" Claire cried, grabbing his hand. Damon glanced at their entwined hands in surprise. Claire blushed and pulled away. "Wait for me out in the courtyard." Claire whispered. Damon nodded. He waited for what felt an eternity. Finally, Claire walk out of the doors. Damon blurred over to her and took one of her hands. Claire started and turned to him and met his eyes. "So, where to?" She asked softly. Damon lifted her bridal-style "You don't get motion-sickness, do you?" Claire shook her head. Damon, holding Claire, flickered away from campus. Halyway there, Damon stopped and set Claire down. "Are we there already?" Claire asked, disappointment clear in her voice. Damon snorted and pulled an Hermes scarf from his pocket, he blind-folded Claire with it. "O-Kay." Claire said, flustered. Damon chuckled and lifted her again "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." he said, chuckling. "Nice scarf." Claire said, to break the silence. "Thank you. It was my mothers. She wore it the night my father proposed." Damon said, indifferently. Claire was speechless. And said nothing the rest of the way. Damon stopped suddenly, "We're here." Claire was on her feet again.

Damon carefully removed the blind-fold. Candle-light flooded Claire's vision. When her eyes adjusted, she gaped at the scene before her. They were standing in a secluded and at this moment, empty and private beach. One that she knew was nowhere _near_ Mystic Falls. And as for the candles, Damon had them placed strategically around a small area. A blanket and picnic basket in the middle. Claire blushed when she realized what it meant. _A date! This is a date!_ Claire thought as Damon lead her to the candle-lit area. Damon helped her sit. And sat down next to her. Claire found her voice "Why'd you bring me here?" Damon sighed "To talk." Several hours later Damon walked Claire home. Claire stepped across the threshold and looked back to Damon shyly, saying "Come in." Damon stepped over the threshold. Claire eased her jacket off and walked to her bedroom, feeling exhausted. "Your friends are gone." Damon noted. "Yeah. They're probably out looking for me." Claire said, too tired to feel worried. She walked into her room and eased the covers back and slipped into the bed. Damon stood in the doorway "I should go." He made a gesture to the front door. "Wait. Damon. Please don't go." Claire pleaded.

Damon sighed as she pulled the covers back and slid over. Damon crawled under the covers and pulled her over to him. Claire cuddled to Damon and fell asleep. Too tired to worry about what Shane and the others would think when they saw her in Damon's arms.


	6. Cut

_I'm not a stranger._

_No, I am yours._

_With crippled anger._

_And tears that still drip sore._

_And fragile frame etched with misery._

_But when our eyes meet._

_I know you see._

_I do not want to be afraid._

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

_Relief exists, I find it when I am cut._

**Cut by Plumb.**

Claire woke up feeling light and happy. She hadn't felt this rested since she moved to Mystic Falls. She rolled over to her side and saw Damon, fully awake, propped up on his elbow, smiling at her. Claire blushed "What? Do I have crazy bed-head or something?" Damon just raised an eyebrow at her. Claire's hands flew to her head. Then she winced "Oh, god. Not good." Damon laughed. Claire's hair stuck up at odd angles. Damon reached out with two fingers and lifted her chin, so she was looking him in the eye. Damon kissed her. Claire squeaked against his lips, in surprise, before kissing him back. After a while of this, Claire pushed Damon away gently, blushing and gasping. "Damon..." Damon's eyes searched her face, before coming back to her eyes. "Claire." he whispered, "Do you trust me?" Claire looked away, unsure how to respond. Damon caught her chin and made her look at him. He kissed her, sweetly and tenderly. "Trust me." he whispered against her lips. Claire pulled back and searched his eyes, before whispering "I do trust you, Damon." Damon nodded and leaned towards her throat, planting gentle kisses there, before biting. Claire gasped when his fangs broke the skin, but forced herself to relax.

_Damon wouldn't hurt me..._ She thought. Damon pulled back from her throat. Claire's hand flew to the bite-mark. Damon grabbed her hand, "Don't. It'll close up." "My thoat's sticky." Claire complained, pouting at him. Damon smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips before flickering to the bathroom and back. Claire squeaked when he popped back into her room. "Here." He sponged off the blood he spilled while marking her. Claire stood and began searching in her dresser. "What're you doing?" Damon asked walking over to her. "Class." Claire said "I need to shower and get to class." Damon opened a drawer and pulled something from it "Here." Claire blinked. He handed her a black turtleneck. "Wouldn't want anyone to know about your extracurricular activities, would you?" Damon asked, half-joking. Claire took the sweater and pecked him on the lips. "Now go." She said, nudging him. Damon pouted, "Why?" Claire blushed, before saying "I'll never get to class if you stay." Damon smirked and kissed her before blurring out of the apartment. Claire walked to class clad in a black turtleneck sweater. No one seemed to notice her odd wardrobe, odd because of the heat. Until she bumped into Eve. "Whacha doing?" She chirped.

Then she noticed the high turtleneck. Eve's face clouded with horror "Why're you dressed like that? It's hot out here!" Claire reeled back as though Eve had struck her. "Nothing. I'm just not feeling well right now." Claire whispered. Eve was staring at her throat. Claire stepped back, clutching the collar. Eve rushed forward and yanked the collar down. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bite marks. "Claire! What happened?" Eve screeched. Claire jerked the collar back up "Nothing. It's nothing." "Claire... who did this to you?" Claire shook her head "I can't tell you that, Eve." Eve nodded "It was that guy that came over last night wasn't it?" Claire's eyes widened "No. It wasn't." Eve rolled her eyes, not looking convinced "Then who was it?" Claire ducked her head, not seeing a way out of this one.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Andie asked, wrapping her arms around Damon's waist. "Around." Damon said, rolling his eyes. "You're late." Andie pouted. "I was busy." _Hmm... I should really do something about Andie..._

* * *

"Oops!" Claire cried bumping into someone. She looked up. Stefan. "Oh, Stefan. Hi." Claire said, flustered. Stefan smiled, slightly "Hi, Claire." How have you been?" "I'm fine." Claire said, nodding. The collar of her shirt slipped down a little. Stefan's eyes widened at the sight of the bite marks. Claire blushed "Stefan. It's not what it looks like!" Stefan turned and disappeared.

* * *

Damon was pacing the living room of the Boardinghouse when he felt the full force of Stefan hit him. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Stefan roared, pummling Damon senseless. "What are you talking about?" Damon cried, between blows. Stefan flung Damon away as though he thought his brother was something disgusting. "Claire."

* * *

Claire was curled up on the couch, and kept glancing between Shane, Eve and Michael, who was kneeling before her. "Now, start from the beginning." Michael said, evenly.

* * *

"Why Damon?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms. "Why what?" "Why would you mark Claire? She's not a possession. She's a human being. We're not animals, Damon." Damon stayed silent, drinking bourbon. Stefan sighed, heavily and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Claire walked into her apartment, slinging her book bag into a chair. After trying her best to explain about how she found out about the vampires, leaving out the part where the vampires are Stefan and Damon, she had to help them find a place to stay. There was no way they could fit in her tiny one bedroom apartment. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear someone in the kitchen. Almost didn't hear and smell something cooking. Claire reached into her book bag and grabbed her taser. "Hello?" She called, trembling. The person standing over the stove turned to face her. "Damon." Claire said, relieved. Damon smirked "Happy to see me?" Claire laughed, "Well, surprised. A little. But, yes. Happy. Delighted. Really." Claire leaned over the counter to kiss him. Damon chuckled, but met her half-way. "Mmm. The food might burn." Claire murmured against his lips. Damon snickered, and pulled away. "What are you cooking?" Claire asked, interestedly. Damon gave her a sideways look before saying "Chicken Parmesan." "Smells good." Claire murmured. Damon chuckled again. Five minutes later, Claire and Damon were seated at the table Damon had brought.

Claire paused in the act of taking a bite of Chicken Parmesan, "Wait, can you eat?" She asked, nervously. Damon actually threw his head back and laughed. "Yes. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." He replied with a wink. Claire laughed softly and just as she was taking a bite, the front door of her apartment swung open, violently. Damon was on his feet in a blur. "Get the hell away from her leech!" A familiar voice shouted. Shane. Damon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and flung him across the room. Michael flickered over to Damon snarling. Damon vamped-out angrily. Michael lunged for Damon, who shot a high kick to Michael's head. Michael reeled back a few steps. Damon gripped Michael's throat and slammed him down. "Listen here, Kid." Damon snarled, ignoring Eve, who was screaming. "I'm older and that means stronger. I could rip you limb from limb and not a break a sweat. So don't piss me off." Damon flung Michael to the doorway. "Leave. And don't come back." Damon growled. Claire watched, wide eyed as her friends clamored to the door, rushing to be the first one out. Then she looked at Damon. "That went well, didn't it?" she said, sarcastically.

Damon laughed "But, of course it did." Claire sighed, rolling her eyes. Damon helped her back to the table. "Now, where were we?" Claire sighed "It's going to get worse, won't it?" Damon nodded. "But don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you with my life." Damon whispered. Claire shook her head "You said that you'd die for me, but first you must live for me." Damon smiled faintly. "I think I've heard that one before." Claire nodded "Promise?" Damon sighed "I promise." "Stay with me?" Damon nodded.


	7. When I Look At You

**Okay, so, I started writing this BEFORE the new episode of Vampire Diaries aired, so this story is AU. Okay? As always, feedback? Always welcome! Even encouraged! ;)**

* * *

_Everybody needs inspiration._

_Everybody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody, when the nights are long._

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy._

_Yeah,_

_When my world is falling apart._

_When there's no light to break up the dark._

_That's when I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore._

_And I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I look at you._

_When I look at you, I see forgivness._

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am._

_Like the stars hold the moon right there where they belong._

_And I know I'm not alone!_

_Yeah,_

_When my world is falling apart._

_When there's no light to break up the dark._

_That's when I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore._

_And I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I look at you._

_And you appear just like a dream to me._

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me._

_All I need._

_Every breath that I breathe._

_Don't you know, you're beautiful?_

_When the waves are flooding the shore._

_And I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I look at you._

_And you appear just like a dream to me._

**When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus**

_Bam Bam Bam!_ Claire rolled over, groaning, and covered her ears with a pillow. Damon chuckled, softly. "Want me to get it?" he whispered. Claire nodded, and felt the bed shift as Damon stood and left the room. Claire heard the front door open. Then silence filled the apartment. After a few moments Claire got worried and leaped from the bed and ran to the front door. Damon was still as a statue, but the could see his muscles tensed and coiled. Ready for a fight. Then she saw why. Oliver and Amelie were standing in the doorway. "Oliver. Amelie. What are you two doing here?" Claire whispered in shock. Amelie glanced at Damon, then shifted her attention to Claire "Your friend Michael called. He wished to request you a transfer from Mystic Falls. I told him you were better suited here. He was quite adamant. Now, if you would do us the honor of inviting us in? There are things we need to discuss. Things that are private." "Yeah. So, do you think you can call off your pet vampire, too?" Oliver put in, smirking. Claire shared a "What-ev-er" look with Damon before saying "Amelie. Oliver. Would you like to come in?" Amelie nodded and stepped over the threshold, followed by Oliver. Claire gestured to the couch.

Amelie looked at it distastefully before sitting. Claire crossed her arms "Now, what did you want to talk about?" Amelie looked at Damon before answering "Klaus." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's back up for a moment. How do you know Klaus?" Damon said, moving to stand beside Claire. Amelie smiled sadly, "I know a lot more than you, Mr. Salvatore." "You've heard of me?" Damon asked, warily. "Yes. And you brother. And Katerina Petrova. I know all about you, Mr. Salvatore. A lot more than you would like me to, I suppose." Amelie said, gravely. Claire looked at Damon, shocked. Damon looked sick. Claire reached out and took his hand. "What about Klaus?" She asked. Amelie sighed "He was one of mine, long ago. Before he became this deranged, mentally ill creature he's known for being." Damon balked "Wait, _you_ turned Klaus?" Amelie nodded, gravely. "And that's why sent Claire here. I was hoping she might come up with a way to stop him, without anyone being harmed." Claire's eyes widened "Wait you're depending on _me_ to kill a vampire that's God-Knows-How-Old?" Amelie nodded, gravely. Clair gulped as Damon wrapped an arm around her. "I can't do it. I just can't. It's too much. I'm sorry Amelie, but I can't." Amelie nodded.

Then looked at Oliver who said "Don't worry. I think she'll come around."They stood up, glanced at eahcf other as they left. Amelie turned back to Claire "Oh, and Claire? Do be careful. You can't trust everyone, if you want to live in this town." Claire shivered at Amelie's words. "Well, that was fun." Damon muttered, closing and locking the door. Claire yawned, "I'm so tired. Couldn't they have waited until morning to come over?" Damon snickered and lead her back to the bedroom. Claire crawled into bed, followed by Damon. Without warning Damon grabbed her and dragged her under the covers. Damon chuckled as she squealed in surprise. The next morning Claire awoke feeling tired and drained. Then, with a blush, she remembered why. Claire looked around her room for Damon and her discarded clothes. "Damon?" she called, walking into the kitchen. Damon was standing over the stove, frying what smelled like bacon and eggs. "Good morning." he drawled. Claire blushed brighter as she walked over to him. Damon chuckled and kissed her. Claire pulled back first "I thought you left... After..." She gestured to the bedroom. Damon arched an eyebrow "After?" Claire swallowed "After we - uh... You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Damon laughed "No. I just think it's funny how you're embarrassed to say it." Claire laughed softly "Oh." Damon kissed her forehead "I have to take care of something. I'll be back later, okay?" Claire nodded.

* * *

Damon walked to the refrigerator in the basement. Just as he reached it, something slammed him into the wall. Stefan. "What the hell did you do to Claire?" he snarled. Damon blinked at him, confused "What do you mean?" Stefan growled "I can smell her on you!" Damon smirked "Ohh. That." He burst out laughing, then looked at Stefan seriously before knocking his hands away. "Don't touch me." Damon hissed.

* * *

"Claire." Claire turned to the voice. Eve walked up to her. Claire sighed "Eve." Eve cast her eyes to the ground "Claire. Please don't be mad at us. We're worried about you. Especially now that you're dating a -" Eve mimed fangs in the neck. Claire rolled her eyes "You're dating Michael. Am I butting in?" Eve sighed "No. But I know Michael. Do you know anything about _him?_" Claire shook her head "I know a lot more than you do." Eve cocked her head to one side "Do you?" _I'm not sure I like where this is going... _Claire thought dismayed.

* * *

Stefan crossed his arms looking stern "Damon, I'm not sure you know what you're doing..." Damon smirked, looking cocky "Of course I do. It's Claire." Stefan blurred across the room and began punching Damon, savagely.

* * *

"You don't know what you're talking about, Eve." Claire said, turning away. "Really? Because this is a daguerreotype of a guy named Damon Salvatore, taken 147 years ago!" Claire gaped at the picture of Damon. _He's - he's one-hundred and forty-seven years old?_ She thought shell-shocked. "I have to - I have to go!" She stammered, she turned and ran. "Claire!" Eve called after her.

* * *

Claire burst through the door of the Boardinghouse. Stefan stepped away from Damon and looked at her, guiltily. "Stefan. I need to talk to Damon. Alone. Please?" Stefan nodded, silently. Damon stood, wiping the blood away from his healing but still bleeding lip. "Damon..." Claire whispered. Damon looked at her, worried "What's wrong?" Claire swallowed hard "You're 147 years old?" Damon chuckled softly "Yes. Give or take 29 years." Claire looked at him, "Tell me. Everything. No lies. Please?" Damon shook his head, "Why?" "Because, I want to trust you, Damon. But you're not helping." Damon sighed heavily "Okay, it all started back in 1864... Stefan and I met this girl named Katherine Pierce..."


	8. All I Need

_I'm dying to catch my breath._

_Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust, though I've surely tried to turn it around._

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace._

_Don't tear me down for all I need._

_Make my heart a better place._

_Give me something I can believe._

_Don't tear me down._

_You've opened the door, now._

_Don't let it close!_

**All I Need by Within Temptation.**

Claire stared at Damon in disbelief. Damon looked everywhere, except at her while telling the story. Now he paced back and forth in front of her, playing with his lapis ring. "How do you walk in the sunlight?" Claire asked, watching him. Damon held up his hand, showing her the ring. "A special, witch blessed lapis lazuli ring keeps us from burning in the sun.." He still refused to look at her. Claire stood and walked over to him, taking his hands in hers "Damon... look at me." Damon looked at her hesitantly, Claire looked deeply into his eyes "This doesn't change anything. Okay? I -.." Claire blushed, Damon's curiousity was piqued "You what?" Claire sighed, "I love you." Damon's eyes widened in shock. Claire blushed and averted her eyes. Damon swallowed hard, looking uncomfortable "Claire? There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Claire was still in shock when a beautiful brown haired girl with olive skin waslked into the living room. "Hi." The girl said, spotting Claire. "Hi." Claire said, shyly. "I'm Elena." The girl said, genially. "Claire." the younger girl said, nodding.

* * *

Damon walked to the basement, towards the blood fridge. "What is it now, Stefan?" He said, bored. The younger Salvatore stepped out of the shadows. Damon leaned against the refridgerator, saying "If you're worrying about Claire, don't. I wouldn't hurt her, Stefan." Stefan sighed, "I heard what you said to Claire. Is it true, Damon?" Damon groaned, "Damn you and your eavesdropping. Yes! It's true.."

* * *

"Hey, Claire." Eve said, walking up to the petite brunette. Claire sighed, nodding "Eve." Eve looked hurt, saying "Claire. I know you probably hate me, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm only looking out for you, you know that, right?" Claire looked down, sighing heavily "I understand that, Eve. But, I love Damon. And I'm pretty sure nothing you can do will change that." Eve sighed "I know. You're going to have a hard time convincing Michael and Shane, though..." Claire nodded, and looked around. "So, where are you guys staying, anyway?" Eve looked at Claire, studying her reaction "At the Boardinghouse." Claire's eyes widened in shock, as she said "I'm sorry. I have to go!" Claire gathered her books and ran back to the Boardinghouse.

* * *

Stefan answered the door looking surprised, "Claire. What's going on?" "Where's Damon?" Claire gasped, looking frantic. Stefan shook his head "He left five minutes ago. Didn't say where he was going..." Claire sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Stefan."

* * *

Damon walked into the woods, hold his hands up in surrender. "You know, if you kill me Claire would never forgive you.." Damon said, smirking. Shane still aiming the crossbow at Damons heart snapped "Shut up. I heard what you said to her.. You're just playing her." Damon arched an eyebrow at Shane, "Am I?" Shane glowered at him.

* * *

Claire entered her apartment, calling "Damon? Are you here?" No answer. _Maybe he's busy..._ Claire thought, disappointed.

* * *

Damon sighed "Okay. Screw this." he growled, snatching the crossbow from Shane's grip. "I only played along because I was bored. Now I'm pissed." Damon snarled, veins erupting around his eyes, eyeteeth sharpening and eyes flaring red. Shane blinked at him, surprised. Damon cracked Shane across the face with the back end of the crossbow, knocking Shane out. "I'd kill you, but I think it'd upset Claire. Seeing as she still loves you.." Damon scowled, stepping over the unconscious boy.

* * *

Claire jumped and squealed as arms wrapped around her waist. Damon chuckled "Miss me?" He whispered seductively. Claire smiled "Yes. I did, actually. Where'd you go? I was worried.." "Got held up." Damon said, kissing her before she could question him. Claire groaned when he pulled away and walked to the kitchen. Claire glowered at him saying playfully "Damn you, Damon Salvatore, for being so sexy.." Damon smirked at her as he started cooking. Claire watched him with interest as she remembered what he said earlier that morning...

**Flashback**

_Damon swallowed hard, looking uncomfortable "Claire? There's something I need to tell you." Claire's eyes widened with worry "What is it, Damon?" Damon closed his eyes "I'm in love with you, Claire.." Claire couldn't think, "Oh.." was all she could say. Damon chuckled nervously "That's went better than I expected..." Then Claire fainted. Damon's eyes widened as he blurred across the room to catch Claire._

**End of Flashback**

Now, Damon was smiling at her sweetly as he cooked her dinner. Again. "You know, a girl could get used to this.." Claire said, watching him. Damon arched an eyebrow at her, before flicking flour at her, saying playfully "Oh, really?" Claire squealed, and grabbed a handful of flour and flung it into Damons face, who laughed and flickered out of the way off the projectile flour. "Cheater!" Claire said, laughing. Damon chased her down the hallway, and into her room and cornered her beside the bed. Growling playfully Damon flung a squealing Claire onto the bed and pounced on her. Claire squealed surprised. Later that evening, Claire fell alseep in Damons arms. Oblivious to the fact that someone was peeking through the bedroom window, watching them sleep. Feeling rage seep through their veins.


	9. The Story of Us

_I used to think one day we'd tell the Story of Us._

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly._

_And people would say "They're the lucky ones"._

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you._

_Now, I'm searching the room for an empty seat._

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

_Oh, a simple complication._

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wish you knew._

_So many walls up I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room._

_And we're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Yeah._

_I don't know what to say since the Twist of Fate when it all broke down._

_And the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy?_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the Story of Us, how I was losing my mind when I saw you here._

_But you held your pride like you should've held - me..._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending._

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how._

_I've never heard silence quite this loud!_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room._

_And we're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Yeah._

_I don't know what to say since the Twist of Fate when it all broke down._

_And the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less._

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now._

_And I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew but the Story of Us might be ending soon!_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room._

_And we're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Yeah._

_I don't know what to say since the Twist of Fate when it all broke down._

_And the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_And we're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Yeah!_

_ I don't know what to say since the Twist of Fate 'cause we're going down._

_And the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The End._

**The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.**

Claire stirred, waking slowly. Damon chuckled, softly saying sleepily "Hmm... I think I like waking up like this.." Claire giggled replying "Like what?" Damon smirked, then opened his eyes and looked her over, saying "Do I really need to answer that? I think you know what I mean.." Claire blushed "Oh.." Damon kissed her forehead softly. Claire yawned, and looked at Damon, sleepily "Ugh.. I'm so tired.." Damon chuckled again. Then got up and walked to the kitchen. Claire groaned then shuffled after him, sleepily. Damon walked over to the coffee maker filled it with grounds and water then began cooking breakfast. Claire perched in a chair and watched him. _knock knock knock!_ Claire sighed heavily and hopped off the stool and walked to the door. Eve was standing there at the door, shock written all over her face "Claire. Shane was attacked!" Claire felt her heart pound, as she gasped "What happened?" Eve shook her head, saying "He won't say. I asked. Michael asked. He won't tell us. He asked to talk to you.." Claire nodded "Let me get my jacket." She hurried to the bedroom, followed by Damon who eased the door shut behind him. "Claire. Don't. Please?" Damon pleaded.

Claire paused in the act of easing her jacket on, she stared at him wide eyed "Why not, Damon?" Damon just looked at her "Claire, don't go to him. Please?" Claire shook her head "I _have _to, Damon." Damon sighed, and stepped aside, saying "Fine, then. Go running back to your ex-boyfriend.." Claire looked at him, taken aback "Damon! It's not like that! You _know_ it isn't!" Damon shook his head, flickering out of the room. "Damon!" Claire cried after him. Eve rushed to the room crying "What's wrong?" Claire gestured after Damon, helplessly.

* * *

Shane was pacing back and forth in his room in the Boardinghouse, when Claire burst through the door, worried. "Shane! What happened?" Shane looked at her, angry "Your new _boyfriend_ attacked me! That's what happened!" Claire reeled back a couple steps, shaking her head. "_What?_"

* * *

Damon walked into the Grill and sat at the bar, ordering a bourbon. Claire sat beside him, looking at him seriously. "Damon. We need to talk. In private." Damon sighed heavily, knocking the bourbon back in one gulp. Claire stood and walked out of the Grill, Damon followed her, filled with dread. Those four little words held many meanings. Damon feared them all. They walked to the Boardinghouse in silence. Once inside Claire turned to him, "Damon, did you attack Shane?"she whispered. Damon took a deep breath before saying "In my defense, _he _attacked _me_ first." Claire nodded, "I thought he might.." She whispered, shaking her head. Damon stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands. "Claire, I won't lie. Killing is in my nature. But I would never hurt you. As much as I wanted to kill him, I couldn't. Because I couldn't bare it if you looked at me, betrayed and hurt..." Claire looked up at him, surprised. "I love you..." She whispered. Damon smirked "I know. I love me, too." Claire gaped at him, smacking his shoulder playfully "Jerk!" Damon chuckled "Oohh. Harsh words! I think I'm gonna cry now.." Claire giggled, grabbing one of the throw pillows on the couch, smacking him with it. Damon laughed, dodging her. He flickered across the room, and grabbed Claire before blurring up the stairs to his room.


	10. Right Where You Want Me

_Baby,_  
_Take me on a journey._  
_I've been thinking lately,_  
_I could use a little time alone with you._  
_Crazy,_  
_Let's do something, maybe._  
_Please don't take your time,_  
_You got me,_  
_Right where you want me._

**Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney.**

Claire yawned, sitting up looking around. Then she recognized her surroundings. She was in Damon's bedroom. She climbed to her feet, grabbing Damons shirt from the floor and put it on before walking to the bathroom. "Damon?" She called peeking into the excessively large bathroom. "Morning." Damon said from behind her. Claire jumped, squealing in surprise. Damon smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I should really learn to move like a human.. make noise or something when I walk." He walked over to the bed and set the tray down. Claire blinked and saw that he was carrying a breakfast tray. Damon walked over to Claire and took her in his arms, kissing her sweetly. Claire giggled against his lips before pulling away grinning "Hmm.. I think I like this side of you.." Damon smirked "Don't get used to it." Claire pouted mockingly "And why not?" Damon chuckled "Because I'm a thoroughbred asshole.." Claire punched his shoulder playfully before climbing onto the bed and picking at the food on the breakfast tray.

Damon sat beside her. Claire looked up at him, smiling. Damon kissed her sweetly, again, before climbing off the bed. Claire frowned slightly "Where are you going?" she asked. Damon shook his head, sighing "I have council business to take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can." Damon leaned down, kissing her softly, before blurring out of the room. Claire sighed, leaning back on the bed before climbing off the bed.

* * *

Damon watched the clock as the Sheriff and Mayor Lockwood lead the meeting, wishing the meeting was over already, so he could go back to Claire. Lately, he's been distracted. Thinking of her more. It's been getting harder to leave her side. Finally when the Mayor said "Meeting dismissed." Damon thought _About damn time!_ He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

Claire paced the living room of the Boardinghouse, waiting on Damon to return, when Elena walked into the room. Claire smiled "Elena. Hi. Have you permed your hair?" "Elena" paused, raising a hand to her wavy hair, then smiled "Yes. I did, acutally." Claire, nodded "It looks nice." "Elena" tilted her head, sizing the younger girl up, before smiling sweetly "Thank you. So, what're you doing? Here? All alone?" Claire laughed softly "Nothing, really. Just waiting for Damon to get back from the Council meeting.." Claire rolled her eyes, and didn't notice the expression that flickered across "Elena's" face.

* * *

Damon walked into the Boardinghouse, looking for Claire. Frowning when he didn't find her in his room. "Claire?" He called. Then paused, hearing the shower running. "Claire?" Damon said again, walking into the bathroom. "Yeah. I'm here." Claire said, poking her head out of the shower, smiling at him. Damon grinned "Well, when you're done. I have a surprise for you.." Claire beamed "Almost done!" Damon walked out to the bedroom, waiting. Five minutes later, Claire walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and combing her hair "So, what's the surprise?" She asked, eagerly. Damon took her hand, saying "Well, how would you like to get out of here? For a little while?" Claire thought for a moment, then said "You mean, like a vacation?" Damon nodded, replying "Exactly. A Vacation." Claire bit her lip, asking "Why?" Damon smirked "Does there _have_ to be a reason? Can't a guy want some alone time with his girl?"

Claire blushed, giggling, saying "That's what I am now? Your girl?" Damon kissed her forehead "That's exactly what you are.." Claire smiled "I'm in. When do we leave?" Damon grabbed a couple suitcases off the floor, replying "Now." Claire sputtered, shocked "N-now?" Damon nodded "Yep." Claire shrugged helplessly, following him out to the car, saying "O-kay..." Claire waited until they were in the car before asking "Just out of curiosity, where are we going?" Damon looked at her, grinning "Italy. Firenze, Italy, to be exact." Claire leaned back, surprised "Italy? I've never been to Italy, before.." Damon chuckled, "Well, you won't be able to say that for long." Claire watched the scenery pass by, before she knew it, she was fast asleep in the passenger seat.


	11. I'd Come For You

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in._

_To see the side of me that no one does._

_Or ever will._

_So, if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone,_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home._

_Here and now, this I vow._

_By now you know that I'd come for you._

_No one but you._

_Yes, I'd come for you._

_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you._

_I'd lie._

_It's true._

_Give my life for you._

_You know I'd always come for you._

**I'd Come For You by Nickelback.**

* * *

Claire awoke in their hotel room. _How'd I get here? One moment I'm in the car. And then..._ The memory of Damon carrying her into the airport, from the airport in Italy and to the hotel came flooding back. _Oh..._ Damon entered the room, a towel around his waist. "Good morning.." He kissed her gently, smiling. Claire smiled back, then frowned "Okay. We're here. You wanna tell me why we've taken this little vacation?" Damon groaned, "Do we have to get into this NOW?" He laid back on the bed, frowning. Claire smacked his bare chest open-handed. "Yes! Explain!" She said, frowning. Damon sighed, "Okay. The reason is... Klaus is coming. For _you._ I thought it was best to get you away from Mystic Falls. Away from him. And that you'd be safe with me." Claire's eyes widened. "_What?_ What about Elena? And the others?" Damon looked at her, smiling faintly "They're okay. Stefan's taken them somewhere safe. But right now, my only priority is keeping _you_ safe."

Claire looked into his eyes, whispering "What about Stefan? He's your brother. Aren't you worried about him?" Damon reached out, his fingers brushing against her cheek gently. "Of course I am. But Stefan can hold his own. And if he needs help, he can call." Claire nodded, then looked around. "So, what're we gonna do while we're here?" Damon smiled "We can go exploring.. I haven't been here in what seems like forever.." Claire laughed " 'Forever', huh?" Damon laughed, "Easy..." Claire laughed "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. A man as old as you _would_ be sensitive about his age.." Damon tackled her to the bed, growling playfully, whispering "Hush, you.." Claire smirked, replying "Make me.." Damon kissed her passionately. Claire giggled against his lips, murmuring "I thought we were going sight-seeing?" Damon pouted, replying "Okay... okay..." He climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

Claire sat on the bed, looking around the room, when her cell phone rang. Claire frowned, thinking _Oh, no.. And I don't have an International Plan.. My cell phone bill is going to be outrageous!_ She looked at the caller ID, seeing Shane's name blinking up at her. Sighing heavily, Claire answered it, "Shane." "_Where the hell are you?_" he roared. Claire sighed before snarling back "I don't think that's any of your business." Shane sighed, "Don't be like that, Claire. Please? Tell me where you are." Claire snarled "Why? So you can attack my boyfriend again?" She heard Shane take a deep breath, before answering "Claire, please don't do this." Claire swallowed hard, feeling her eyes sting with tears. "You know, for a brief second, I was happy to see you. And then I remembered." "Claire." "I remembered why we broke up in the first place. It was because of _her_. You and her!" "Claire, please. It wasn't like -" Claire hung up the phone, sobbing.

"Claire." Damon flickered to her side, pulling her to him, hugging her tightly. "What's wrong?" Claire sniffled, wiping her tears on her sleeve, whispering "Nothing. I just got an upsetting phone call, is all." Damon kissed her sweetly, murmuring "Okay. Ready to go?" Claire nodded, hopping off the bed. "So, where are we going?" Damon smiled "I thought we'd go out and see the Palazzo Vecchio. Maybe even the Bargello Museum.." Claire smiled "Okay. Let's go." Just as they were leaving the museum, Damon felt a change in the atmosphere. Just as he was about to point out the strange feeling he had to Claire, a pair of rough hands grabbed her. The last thing Damon heard before the world faded to black was Claire screaming his name.


	12. Time of Our Lives

_This is where the chapter ends._

_A new one now begins._

_The time has come for letting go._

_The hardest part is when you know._

_All of these years._

_When we were here are__ ending._

_But I'll always remember,_

_We have had the time of our lives._

_And now the page has turned._

_The stories we will write._

_We have had the time of our lives._

_And I will not forget the faces left behind._

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days._

_And if it has to end, _

_I'm glad you have been my friend in the time of our lives._

**Time of Our Lives by Tyrone Wells.**

* * *

Damon groaned, his head felt twice it's normal size. _And_ it hurt. A girl called his name. He opened his eyes, wincing as the light shone into his eyes, painfully, and saw a girl, dressed like a goth, leaning over him. It was Claire's friend. What was her name? Eve something? Damon blinked for a moment, until his vision cleared. "Damon? Are you alright?" Eve said, worried. "I don't see why you're so worried." A male voice snapped, "The bloodsucker's obviously okay!" That snapped Damon into focus. _Shane._ Damon jackknifed to his feet so suddenly Eve squealed and jumped back. He looked at Eve. Ignoring Michael and Shane, he said to her "They have Claire." Eve's eyes widened "Who does?" "Klaus. And his.. _helpers._" Damon spat out the word "Helpers" as though it had an unpleasant taste. Eve gaped at him, whispering "Who's Klaus?"

* * *

Claire blinked, her vision blurred. Voices whispered urgently. She tried to catch what they were saying but the voices were pitched too low for her to hear. Claire looked around the room. From what she could see, she was in a nondescript warehouse. The dim lighting didn't help much. She tried pulling free, but the ropes were too tight. Not tight enough to cut off her blood circulation, but tight enough to hold her in place. Tied to a pole that descending from the ceiling and disappeared through the floor. Claire leaned back, taking deep breaths to calm herself. _It's okay. _She told herself. _Damon's coming for you. He'll save you. You'll be okay.._ The door opened and white light poured in, whiting out Claire's vision. She winced, looking away. "Sonya?" A male voice, with an accent she couldn't place, whispered. Claire blinked away the spots that filled her vision and stared at the blond-haired man who stood before her gazing at her in absolute delight.

* * *

Damon fished in his pocket and retrieved his cell phone and called Stefan. Before Stefan had a chance to speak, Damon said tersely "He has Claire." "_What?_"Stefan said, shocked. Damon growled "When I find him I am going to rip his head off!" with that he hung up and set off to find Claire.

* * *

Claire stared at the man, shocked, whispering "What did you call me?" His lip quirked, "I called you 'Sonya'. That was your name many years ago.." Claire blinked, shaking her head, "Are you telling me that I've been _reincarnated?_" The man chuckled, shaking his head "Of course not. It's more complicated than that, Sonya.." he gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. Claire sighed "First, stop calling me that. My name is _Claire_. Second, who the hell are you?" She glared at him. He smirked "I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Klaus." Claire's eyes widened as she squeaked in fear.

* * *

**To GirlSalvatore: Klaus is the Big Bad of the show. He's the oldest vampire. They explain it _all_ in season 2. You should watch it. It's awesome. :D**


	13. So Do You Believe Me Now?

**Okay. This chapter is a kind of one-shot from Shane's POV. It should clear some things up. If you have any more questions, please leave them in the reviews. I'll answer them ASAP! Okay? Please Read&Review! The Review Button told me it thinks your hot! xD**

* * *

_Do you remember?_

_The day I turned to you and said,_

_I didn't like the way he was looking at you?_

_Yeah._

_How he made you laugh._

_You just couldn't get what I was saying._

_It was my imagination._

_So, do you believe me now?_

_I guess, I really wasn't that crazy._

_And I knew what I was talking about._

_Everytime the sun goes down,_

_He's the one who's holding you, Baby._

_Yeah,_

_Me,_

_I'm missing you way across town._

_So, do you believe me now?_

_I'm kicking myself._

_For being the one foolish enough._

_Giving him the chance to step in my shoes._

_Ohhh._

_He was biding his time._

_When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness,_

_He was there between us._

_So, do you believe me now?_

_I guess, I really wasn't that crazy._

_And I knew what I was talking about._

_Everytime the sun goes down,_

_He's the one who's holding you, Baby._

_Yeah,_

_Me,_

_I'm missing you way across town._

_So, do you believe me now?_

**Do You Believe Me Now? by Jimmy Wayne.**

* * *

Shane paced the hotel room. Deep in thought. He kept thinking about it. All the events that lead to what just happened. Him and Claire. The night they broke up. And him following her to Mystic Falls. Seeing her talk to _him. _Claire kissing _him._ Sighing, he sat on the corner of the bed. Running his hands through his lanky dark hair. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop the images from coming.

_Monica Morrel cornering him. Kissing him deeply. Claire looking at him hurt after catching them.  
_

_Him chasing Claire back to the Glass House. Claire looking into his eyes, hers brimming with tears as she whispers "It's over. I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore."_

_Seeing her talk to _him_, giggling and blushing as he made flirty remarks._

_Seeing her kiss _him_, looking at home in Damon's arms, smiling._

_Watching from her bedroom window as she cuddled to him. Both of them smiling as they fell asleep._

Shane clutched his hair in his fists, scowling. Eve walked into the room, frowning "What's wrong?" Shane shook his head. "Nothing." Eve sat down in the chair at the desk, saying "Shane.. tell me." Shane looked at her, hurting "Claire. And _him_. I just keep thinking that if I hadn't -.. she wouldn't be with him." Eve looked down, sighing "Shane..." Shane sighed "No. Don't. This is _my_ fault. And once we save her, I plan to make it up to her. And win her back." Eve looked up, "I don't think you can." Shane arched an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" Eve bit her lip, whispering "She's in love with him, Shane." Shane froze in place, staring at the floor, expression stony. Michael and Damon walked into the room, Damon smirked "We have a plan and we think we found them. Lock and load guys. We have a certain Damsel who's Distressing and needs saving." Eve nodded, hopping off the chair. Shane continued to stare at the floor.

Eve's words still sinking in. They kept repeating in his mind. _She's in love with him, Shane..._


	14. It Ends Tonight

_Your subtleties._

_They strangle me._

_I can't explain myself at all._

_ And all the wants._

_ And all the needs._

_ All I don't want to need at all.  
The walls start breathing._

_ My mind's unweaving._

_ Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_ A weight is lifted._

_On this evening I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light, It ends tonight. _

_It ends tonight.  
A falling star._

_ Least I fall alone._

_ I can't explain what you can't explain._

_ You're finding things that you didn't know._

_ I look at you with such disdain.  
The walls start breathing._

_ My mind's unweaving._

_ Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_ A weight is lifted._

_ On this evening I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light It ends tonight._

_ It ends tonight._

_ Just a little insight won't make this right._

_ It's too late to fight._

_ It ends tonight._

_ It ends tonight. _

**It Ends Tonight - The All-American Rejects**

Damon paced the hotel room he and Claire shared. He sighed, thinking of the last moments he spent with her. Wondering if there will be more. Frowning, he heard the door to the room open slowly. Michael entered the room. Damon nodded to him. Michael said "I have a plan. And an idea as to where they might be." They walked to the room, down the hall from Claire and Damon's room and heard "What do you mean?" Shane. "She's in love with him, Shane." Eve. Damon shook his head before entering the room. He smirked "We have a plan and we think we _found_ them. Lock and load guys. We have a certain Damsel who's Distressing and needs saving." Eve jumped off her chair, following Damon and Michael, who hissed at Damon " 'We'? You mean _I_ came up with a plan!" Damon only smirked at him.

* * *

Claire looked around the room. It was spaceous. And airy. It had a high ceiling, gilded walls and a huge bed in the middle, which was hidden behind white netting. It was magnificient. She couldn't remember how she got there. She sat up on the bed, looking around. Claire noted that she was wearing a long, flowing, linen nightgown. Someone had changed her while she slept. The idea that someone did that, made her extremely uncomfortable. Klaus walked into the room. He smiled at the sight of her. Claire swallowed hard, thinking _Damon. Where are you?_

* * *

"Damn it!" Shane snarled. "She was here.." Damon murmured. "I can smell her.." Shane threw him an angry look "No shit, Sherlock!" He pointed to the floor at the base of a post. Damon knelt down and picked up the silver cross necklace. Shane eyed him, "Shouldn't you be burned? It's silver." Damon raised a brow, replying "Silver doesn't affect us. Or werewolves, for that matter.." "Werewolves?" Eve's eyes widened. Damon nodded, "Yes. Werewolves. Their bite is fatal to a vampire." Shane shook his head in disbelief, muttering "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any _worse.._" "Come on. This is getting us nowhere.." Damon sighed, opening the door to the warehouse. Eve screamed as white spots invaded his vision. He dropped to his knees as a flaming pain filled his skull. Michael dropped, screaming, beside him. Eve and Shane were forced to their knees on either side of him and Michael. "Klaus has requested to see you." Damon looked up in time to see a knee rise to meet his face.

* * *

_Damon awoke to see Claire's back facing him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning.." He murmured. Claired smiled. "Morning.." She whispered back._

Damon's eyes snapped open. Michael was chained to the wall opposite of him. Eve was beside him, shouting at Michael to wake up. Shane was beside Michael. Looking as though he might be sick at any moment. Stefan's words from two hours before rang through Damon's mind.

* * *

**2 hours Earlier..**

"What Stefan?" Damon snapped, answering his phone. "Damon. It's about Claire.." Damon paused. "Claire? Tell me." Stefan sighed before responding "She's the original doppleganger, Damon." Damon nearly dropped the phone, shocked. _"What?_" "I know.. It was the last thing I would've expected too.." "Claire.. she can't be.."

* * *

Damon leaned against the wall, frowning. _Claire has blue eyes.. she can't be.. "She's the original doppleganger, Damon.."_

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I know. Klaus called her "Sonya." There is an explaination for that. Next chapter maybe. Sorry it took so long to update. The whole "Original Doppleganger" thing didn't come to me until today. BTW, the review button says you're sexy. ;)**


	15. Love The Way You Lie

_On the first page of our story,_  
_the future seemed so bright._  
_Then this thing turned out so evil_  
_I don't know why I'm still surprised._  
_even angels have their wicked schemes._  
_And you take that to new extremes._  
_But you'll always be my hero,_  
_even though you've lost your mind._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie._

**Love The Way You Lie (Part II) - Rihanna ft. Eminem**

* * *

"Why'd you call me Sonya?" Claire asked, more confused than ever. Klause paced in front of her. "In the 13th century, you changed your name from Charlotte to Sonya.." Claire watched him, shocked. "_What?_" Klaus nodded, gravely. Claire sputtered "Why don't I remember any of this?" "Something must've happened when you were gone.." Klaus frowned. Claire curled up on the bed, frowning. "This is crazy.." "Believe me, Claire." Klaus pleaded with her. Claire looked up at him, whispering "I don't know what I believe anymore.." Klaus nodded, leaving the room. Claire cuddled to a pillow, wishing Damon was there, taking her into his arms and giving her a sweet kiss, whispering "It'll be okay.." Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_She was running, bare foot, through a field. She hitched her muslin dress up so she wouldn't trip. Charlotte heard someone crashing through the forest, where she had been not five minutes ago. Another crash and a deep laugh, before she heard him close behind her. Charlotte giggled, saying cheerfully "You will not catch me!" "I would not be so sure of that, my Love." He drawled, snaking his arm around her waist. She squealed, laughing delightedly. Charlotte spun around to meet his eyes. Klaus pulled her closer, kissing her deeply._

* * *

Damon jolted awake at the sound of the door slamming open. Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Tyler, Katherine, and Caroline were ushered into the room. All bound and sharing the same frightened look. Damon struggled against his bonds, growling, "_Where's Claire, you son of a bitch?_" The vampire glanced at him before walking out, locking the door behind him. "Claire.." Damon whispered brokenly.

* * *

Claire stirred, loooking around the dimly lit room. She noted the tray of food on her bedside table. Someone had brought it in while she was sleeping. Claire lifted the lid on her tray, mouth watering at the thought of having her first proper meal in two days. "You're awake." A voice said from her right. Claire whirled around, seeing a man dressed in a black suit. His dark her was parted to the left. "Who are you?" Claire whispered. "I am Elijah." He murmured. She backed into the wall. Alarmed. "No need to be afraid. I'm here to help you." Elijah said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of writing a Damon/Claire/Shane one-shot songfic to the song Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna. What do you think? BTW, the review button has a crush on you. ;)**


	16. What You Want

**A/N: Slight disclaimer; if you are sensitive to foul language then do NOT read this chapter. Damon drops the F-bomb. *dies laughing***

* * *

_Hello, hello, it's only me._  
_Infecting everything you love._  
_Somewhere beyond the pain, there must be a way to believe._  
_Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control._  
_Somewhere beyond the pain, there must be a way to learn forgiveness._  
_Hello, hello remember me?_  
_I'm everything you can't control._  
_Somewhere beyond the pain, there must be a way to believe we can break through._

**What You Want - Evanescence**

* * *

_Claire crashed through the forest, panicked. She kept glancing behind her, wide eyed. "No!" She gasped stumbling through the underbrush. He was gaining on her. "Charlotte!" He yelled, chasing after her. "I am not Charlotte!" She shrieked, gaining speed. "Sonya!" Claire/Sonya skidded to a stop, a sly smile curving her lips. "You should not have come.." "And why is that?" Damon approached her, eye brow arched. Sonya chuckled, gripping a stake as he came closer. "Maybe.."_

* * *

Claire bolted upright, gasping for air. _Sonya.. no. Charlotte.. what.. what was she? How.. could _anyone_ be that cruel?_ Claire took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. _Damon.._ her heart ached as she imagined him standing in front of her. Her memories of him weren't enough anymore. She needed him. Needed him to hold her. Claire swallowed hard as tears stung her eyes.

* * *

Damon's eyes snapped open. _What the hell was _that? He thought, confused. _Claire.._ Damon closed his eyes again, imagining her in his arms, him burying his face in her neck, breathing in her feminine scent. Damon jerked against the bonds. "Damn it!" he snarled. "Where are we?" Stefan muttered weakly. "I don't know.." Damon muttered back, "Think you can help me?" He felt Stefan test their bonds. "No." "_Where the hell are we?" _Eve had finally woke up. Damon threw her a "Shut up!" look and the girl silenced immediately. Michael was still unconscious. The door creaked open. Damon winced as painfully bright light shone into his eyes. "Hello. You're awake I see.." A masculine voice with a lilting accent said, amused. Damon looked up seeing a tall, blond-haired, man standing in front of him. "Who are you?" Damon said with a growl. The man's lip quirked, as though he found Damon's hatred towards him funny. "Oh, I am sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Klaus." Damon's eyes sprang open wide, "Oh, fuck.." he whispered, horrified.

* * *

_I've died again._

_I'm going under._  
_Drowning in you._

_I'm falling forever_  
_I've got to break through._

_I'm going under._

**Going Under - Evanescence**

* * *

**A/N: BTW, I put up a playlist for this fanfic on my profile! Feel free to check it out! And stay tuned! I'm constantly adding songs to it!**


	17. Haunted

_Come on, come on._

_Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out._

_Something's gone terribly wrong._

_You're all I wanted._

_Come on, come on._

_Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out._

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone._

_Can't turn back now._

_I'm haunted!_

**Haunted - Taylor Swift**

Claire wandered aimlessly around the mansion. "What if I wanted to leave?" She'd asked Klaus not thirty minutes ago. "You're not my prisoner... Claire." He replied. Claire felt like a prisoner. Trapped here. Away from Damon. She wanted him. She needed him. Sighing heavily, she ascended the stairs. A shriek of laughter startled her. A girl in a deep red, nearly black, kirtle and mauve tabard ran down the stairs. She didn't seem to notice Claire, who blinked. She noted the girl's delicate features. _It was her_. Claire reeled back in shock. Her lips formed the name but no sound escaped them. _Charlotte. _Claire watched her disappear into the dining room. She took a deep breath and followed Charlotte. Upon reaching the dining room, she noted that Charlotte had vanished completely. Claire leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. _I must be losing my mind… _She thought hopelessly.

* * *

Damon struggled against the bonds, feeling them give way slightly. Triumph flared in his eyes briefly. Quick enough that Elena, Shane, Alaric, and Eve didn't see. But Stefan, Michael, Katherine and Caroline caught it. "If you run, he'll find you and kill you." Katherine whispered; low enough that the humans couldn't hear. Damon smirked, whispering back "I wasn't planning to run..." With that, he ripped the chains from the walls savagely.

* * *

Claire slipped out the double doors and into the garden. That was in full bloom. She sat down on the bench and closed her eyes.

_Charlotte burst from the trees, looking around blindly. Claire stood, whispering "Charlotte..." Charlotte glanced at her, surprised. "Why are you running? Who are you running from?" Claire asked. Charlotte looked around, before whispering "Klaus. He is planning to kill me. Sacrifice. He wants the sacrifice." Claire's blood ran cold. "_What?_" Charlotte nodded, "He made me believe that he loves me. But I know the truth. Elijah told me."_

Claire shuddered. Shaking herself, awakening from the dream-like state she'd ventured into. "The sacrifice..?" Claire murmured, confused.

* * *

The others looked up at Damon, surprised, when he pulled free from the wall. Damon quickly undid their bonds. Eve, Katherine, Shane, Caroline, Michael, Stefan, Tyler, Alaric and Elena nodded gratefully. "Go." Eve whispered, nodding. Damon nodded back before blurring away. _Claire? I'm coming. _Damon thought. Deep down, the others knew. Damon won't rest until he finds her.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. I know this chapter's short but I'm just - I don't know - losing inspiration for this story, I guess.. :/**


	18. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

_Sweet dreams are made of this._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody's lookin' for something._

_Some of them want to use you._

_Some of them wanna get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you._

_Some of them want to be abuse._

_(I wanna use you.)_

_(And abuse you.)_

_(I wanna know what's inside you.)_

**Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) – Marilyn Manson Cover**

_Claire gazed out the window. Smiling as she felt Damon's arms wrapping around her waist. "I missed you..." She murmured. "I missed you too…" Damon murmured back, pressing his lips to her temple. Claire giggled, feeling his warm lips on her skin. "What's so funny, my Princess of Darkness?" he chuckled, causing Claire to erupt into even more giggles as she felt his chuckle reverberate through her to her bones. "Nothing… And your Princess of Darkness?" Damon nodded, replying "Of course. You're my girl, aren't you? And I thought someday, maybe in the distant future, I'd… uh..." He broke off, shrugging. Claire glanced up at him, whispering "Turn me?" Damon swallowed hard, nodding, "Yeah. I want to be with you. Forever." Claire laughed "Okay, Cullen." Damon rolled his eyes "You just had to ruin the moment by insulting me, didn't you?" Claire turned to him, kissing him lightly, "I love you…" Damon smiled softly "I love you too…"_

* * *

Damon picked up one of Claire's shirts, bringing it to his face and breathed deeply. Inhaling her scent. Her flowery perfume and sweet skin. Damon closed his eyes, trying to fight back the memories that were trying to push their way through. _Claire... I love you so much... _He thought longingly.

* * *

_Claire giggled, wriggling away from him. "Damon! Please! Stop!" She squealed, pushing him gently. Damon laughed, "Okay." They both resurfaced from under the covers. Claire blinked up at him, blue eyes wide, innocent. He kissed her nose, whispering "Ti __amo __cosi __tanto__..." Claire blushed brightly._

* * *

Damon stepped out into the bright street, looking around as he inhaled. Tracking Claire's scent. He picked up a slight trace. Days old. How long had he been in that warehouse? Damon looked around before blurring after the scent.

* * *

_Claire stood at the water's edge, closing her eyes as she felt the sunlight soaking into her skin. Damon slid his arms around her waist, murmuring "Penny for your thoughts…" She smiled, leaning against him, "Just thinking about us…" Damon grinned "One of my favorite subjects…" Claire closed her eyes, sighing "Damon… There's nothing I want more than to stay like this forever…" Damon frowned "But?" She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath "What about my family? My friends? If you turn me…" Damon nodded, murmuring "I know…" into her hair._

* * *

"_Claire?_" Damon shouted, blurring from room to room in the mansion. He could smell her! But where was she? Damon stopped, sitting on the stairs. "Claire…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

"_No!" Claire squealed, giggling, clutching her dress to her body. Or what was left of it, after Damon shredded it five minutes earlier. "Yes!" Damon laughed, snaking an arm around her waist. Whirling her around to face him. Claire laughed softly "I say no!" She flicked his nose. Damon winced before pulling her in for a deep kiss that made her blush. "No. No. No!" She giggled against his lips. Wriggling out of his arms and running down the hallway. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Damon chuckled, grabbing her before flickering upstairs to his bedroom._

* * *

"Come on, Love. Don't be afraid." Klaus said, leading Claire into a field near her home. "Oh, god…" Claire whispered, seeing two girls lying on the ground, unconscious. Klaus smiled wickedly "Ready to do a little magic?" Claire swallowed hard. "The sacrifice…" Klaus nodded. "But, I thought you needed a live doppelgänger?" Klaus tilted his head, "Loophole, _Claire._ You _are_ human. Always have been. _That_ is _your_ curse." Claire's eyes widened, "No..." Klaus chuckled "Oh, yes. Ready to be sacrificed, my sweet doppelgänger?"

* * *

**A/N: I know! I'm evil for not updating but I'm struggling to find inspiration for this and my other stories. Help? Music ideas would help. The more music, the more updates. *nods lots* By the way, please leave me reviews! Happy writer equals even _more_ updates!**

**Oh! And "Ti amo cosi tanto" means "I love you so much" in Italian.**


	19. Apologize

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall,_

_Take a shot,_

_For you._

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat._

_But it's nothing new._

_I loved you with a fire red._

_Now it's turning blue._

_And you say,_

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you._

_But I'm afraid,_

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said, it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

**Apologize ****–**** OneRepublic**

"Please… Don't." Claire pleaded backing away from Klaus. One of the two girls on the ground stirred. She was blonde with sharp features and bright green eyes. She looked almost feral. Claire curled up in a ball, sobbing. "Hey..." The girl murmured, with a deep, throaty, almost husky voice. Claire peered over at her, murmuring "Yes…?" "I'm Jules. What's your name?" The girl, Jules, whispered. "Claire." The smaller girl whispered back. "Listen to me, Claire. I'm going to get us out of here." Jules nodded. Claire swallowed hard. The other female, the red head, bolted upright gasping. Claire blinked. The red head looked familiar… "Hello, Jenna…" Klaus purred. _Jenna? Elena's aunt?_ Claire thought, panicked. Jenna sped past him and bit the dark girl, Klaus had called Greta.

After consuming a certain amount of blood, Klaus appeared behind her with a stake and staked Jenna. "_No!_" Claire cried helplessly. He looked up at her, a smirk curling his lips. Claire looked at Jules, horrified. Klaus pinned Jules to the ground and ripped her heart out. Claire turned away, screaming in horror. So much death around her… Claire looked up to see Klaus standing before her, smirking. "Your turn, my Lovely..." Claire's eyes widened, her cry of "No!" frozen on her lips.

* * *

Damon looked around, rummaging through dressers and closets frantically. "_What is going on?_" Claire's mother cried. Damon muttered "There has to be… something…"

"What?"_ Bonnie snarled. Damon took a deep breath, saying helplessly "There has to be _something_. About the sacrifice." Bonnie closed her eyes, sighing "Well, I asked the spirits of the witches. And…" Damon's ears perked up, "And?" "The sacrifice has to take place near the doppelg__ä__nger's home or birthplace."_

"Okay." Damon sighed, turning to the woman. "Claire's birthplace. Where is it?" The woman sputtered. "_What?"_

* * *

Claire backed away slowly, trying to stall him. "W – Wait… Why are you doing this?" Klaus chuckled, appearing behind her. "You'll never find out." Claire cried. Not blubbering, whimpering crying. Just silent tears, burning a trail down her cheeks. Klaus fisted her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her throat. Suddenly, he stopped. Crying out in surprise. And _pain_. Klaus's grip on Claire loosened. She fell from his grip, landing on her knees. Hard. She looked up, seeing a two-by-four protruding from his chest. "_You get the fuck away from Claire!_" A voice snarled. Claire's heart lifted, her stomach flipped, joy filled her. It was "_Damon!_" She cried, happy tears spilling down her face. "Claire…" He murmured, as she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his masculine scent.

Leather and cologne. "I love you so much…" She murmured into his skin. "I love you too." A groan startled them out of the little world they found themselves in as soon as they were in each other's arms. Claire gasped. Klaus stood, pulling the stake from his chest. "Now that hurt." He chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: More explainations in the next chapters. Promise. I know. This is getting confusing. But, more plot-twists to come. BTW, the review button likes you. So, show your love and click it. ;)**


	20. Everything

_***"the little world they found themselves in as soon as they were in each other's arms…"**_

* * *

**A/N: Damon/Claire one-shot. Just thought you'd enjoy finding out what those few words meant.***

* * *

_Find me here._

_And speak to me._

_I want to feel you._

_I need to hear you._

_You are the light._

_That's leading me._

_To the place._

_Where I find peace._

_Again._

_You are the strength._

_That keeps me walking._

_You are the hope._

_That keeps me trusting._

_You are the light._

_To my soul._

_You are my purpose._

_You're everything._

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me?_

_How could it be any better than this?_

**Everything – Lifehouse**

"_Damon!_" Claire cried, happy tears spilling down her face. "Claire…" Damon murmured, as she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his masculine scent. Leather and cologne. "I love you so much…" She mumbled against his skin. "I love you too." Damon replied. He held _her_ in his arms again. The reason for his existence. His Light in the never-ending Darkness. His hope. His _purpose._ It was almost too good to be true. But here she was. Fitting, as if she were made for him, perfectly in his arms. Damon buried his face in her neck. Breathing in her sweet scent. God. He loves her so much it hurts at times. A good pain. The kind of pain that feels unbelievably good. "Claire. Claire. _Claire._" Damon murmured into her neck. Claire gasped lightly as his cool breath ghosted across her skin. Tingles following it. She blinked up at him. Wide eyed and innocent as always.

"Ti amo cosi tanto." He whispered, before pressing his lips to hers. She moaned happily, feeling his lips on hers again. He felt so good. It was unbelievable. She needed him so much. Her arms snaked around his waist as she pressed, as close as humanly possible, against him. Damon chuckled at her eagerness. "You planning to burrow through me?" He said against her lips. Claire giggled, capturing his lower lip between hers. Damon finally elicited the response she'd been trying to coax from him. He uttered a muffled moan against her lips. Claire smiled to herself, having achieved what she wanted. Damon once told her that she, somehow, always knew how to get him to do what she wanted. Damon laughed softly, saying to her, mentally "_You're feeling pretty pleased with yourself, eh?_" Claire broke the kiss, looking at him. "Of course…" Damon grinned. "I love you…"

Claire blushed, murmuring "I love you too." "Forever?" "Always…" Damon pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes peering into hers. Asking the same question as always. _Really? Forever? _Damon's mental voice echoed. _Yes, Damon. Forever. Always. I love you. And _nothing_ can or will ever change that._ Claire responded. Damon nodded. "Let's get out of –"A groan startled them both. Klaus stood, pulling the stake from his chest. "Now that hurt." He chuckled.

* * *

_You calm the storms._

_And you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands._

_You won't let me fall._

_You still my heart._

_And you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in?_

_Take me deeper now._

* * *

**A/N: Please. Show your love and review! (I'll let you in on a secret. The review button is in love with you! *nods lots* ~dies~)**


	21. Stand My Ground

_Stand my ground._

_I won't give in._

_I won't give up._

_The morning might end._

_I gotta face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide truth the inside._

_If I don't make it someone else will._

_Stand my ground._

**Stand My Ground – Within Temptation.**

"Stay behind me." Damon murmured. Claire looked up at him, horror written all over her face. "Damon. No." Damon smiled ruefully. "I knew you were going to say that." Klaus watched them a moment before saying, coldly "You two are so sweet it makes me sick." Claire closed her eyes, whispering "Don't. He'll kill you." "You're right Claire. I will –" "_Shut up!_" Damon barked. "You can't stop me, Boy. What makes you think you can?" Klaus said, tilting his head, amused. "_Niklaus!_" A woman's voice thundered through the field. "Amelie…" Claire said, weak with relief. The icy Queen of Morganville finally arrived. "Amelie." Klaus said jovially. As if they were reunited friends from times past. Amelie walked over to him, expression cold and impersonal. "Niklaus." She said with a nod of her head. Then she spotted Claire and Damon and said "Thank you for saving her, Damon. You're done here." Claire knew that tone well. It was a dismissal. Damon stiffened in Claire's arms."What are you gonna do about him?" Damon nodded his head towards Klaus. Amelie didn't blink. "That is my business, Damon. Please. Just take Claire and _go._" She said. Claire pulled Damon with great difficulty. Finally, he looked at her. His expression softened. "Damon… let's go." Claire nodded. Damon smiled faintly, picking her up and blurred away from the field. The door Boardinghouse swung open. "_Claire!_" A chorus of voices cried, happily.

Suddenly, she was wrapped in a warm group hug. "How did you get here…?" Damon said, shocked. They were startled by a knock at the door. Claire met Damon's eyes and nodded. "Hello, Damon. May I come in?" Damon nodded, stepping aside. Amelie stepped across the threshold. "You'll be pleased to know, you'll never have trouble from Niklaus again." Amelie said with a nod. "What did you do with him?" Claire whispered."He'll be punished in the old ways. You should understand what I mean by that, Claire." Claire averted her eyes. Damon looked between them, confused. "What's going on?" "They're going to put him in a cage in the Founder's Square for three days. Then set him on fire." Claire said, avoiding his eyes. Damon cupped her cheek, turning her to face him then said incredulously "You don't feel sorry for him, do you Claire?" Claire swallowed hard, nodding once. Elena, along with the others, watched Claire and Damon before slipping upstairs unnoticed. Elena couldn't help but notice how _he_ had looked at her. So loving. So gentle. He was in love with Claire. It was all too clear. Written all over his face. But.. according to Isobel, he was in love _her._ What had changed..? Elena was too swept up in her thoughts to notice the movement out of the corner of her eye until it was too late. Klaus grabbed her in an iron grip. "Now, I believe you have something of mine."

"Can we stay like this? Forever?" Claire murmured. Damon kissed her neck softly, chuckling "Of course. But what are we going to do when we get hungry?" Claire rolled her eyes "I don't care about that right now…" After a hot shower, Claire curled up in Damon's arms, wearing one of his shirts for a nightgown. Damon smiled softly, kissing the top of her head. "Sleep. You've had a long day." Claire mumbled sleepily "I'm not tired…" "You are. Rest. I'm not going anywhere. Promise." Claire yawned, drifting off. They were both startled into consciousness as the door to Damon's bedroom crashed open. "Damon! Elena's missing!" Stefan said, panicked. Claire looked at Damon wide eyed. Damon nodded grimly, "Klaus."

_The smile when you tore me apart!_

_You took my heart._

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams._

_I wished they'd turned into real._

_You broke your promise._

_And made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

**Angels – Within Temptation.**


	22. Let Me Go

_One more kiss could be the best thing._

_But one more lie could be the worst._

_All these thoughts are never resting._

_And you're not something I deserve._

_In my head,_

_There's only you now._

_And this world falls on me._

_In this world,_

_There's real and make believe._

_This seems real to me._

_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between this life I lead._

_And where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_So, let me go._

_Let me go…_

**Let Me Go – 3 Doors Down.**

Claire sat, nestled comfortably in Damon's arms. She hadn't left his arms since he found her. Stefan was pacing the room, trying to figure out where Klaus had taken Elena. Claire looked through a book. And felt her blood freeze. "Stefan. What's my mother's picture doing in this book?" She shrieked, alarmed.

* * *

Elena woke up. Her head pounding and her mouth dry. She looked around, her vision blurry. Klaus was leaning against the wall, watching her. "Morning, my Lovely..." "Klaus…" She whispered, stumbling back a few steps. A wicked smile crossed his lips. A cry of fear left Elena's lips as he stepped closer.

* * *

"Claire's not the Original Doppelgänger. Her mother is..." Stefan murmured. Claire gasped softly, muttering "No… no…" She shook her head frantically. Damon froze in place, shocked. Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy and Stefan's eyes were on Claire. Claire looked down to avoid their eyes. Damon murmured into her ear, "Ignore them, Love..." Claire nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Clair yawned softly, immediately relaxing in Damon's embrace.

* * *

Elena was dreaming. And the strange thing was, she _knew_ she was dreaming. But she didn't care. She was dreaming about him. Him bursting into the room, saving her. His cobalt eyes gazing into hers lovingly. _Damon_. Then Claire, bursting into the room and seeing them. Damon's gaze breaks off from her. Claire looks between them, seeing their expression breaks her heart. A sob escapes Claire's lips as she runs from the room. Damon let go of Elena and chased Claire, yelling after her "Claire! Wait!" Elena's eyes snapped open and heartbreak made her stomach sink. Knowing that he'll never gaze upon her with such loving eyes. That Claire is the only one he's looked at that way. Thinking of Claire made Elena burn with jealousy. _Claire… _Elena's fingers curled into claws as she thought of the smaller, younger girl that Damon had fallen for.

* * *

Claire bolted upright, gasping softly, tears stinging her eyes as she remembered the dream. Walking in and seeing Damon and Elena in an intimate and loving embrace after Damon rescued Elena. _Where the hell did _that_ come from?_ Claire thought, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked over to see Damon sleeping peacefully. Claire felt a small smile tugging her lips as she ran her fingers through the raven locks that fell across his forehead. Damon stirred, murmuring "Why aren't you sleeping?" Claire swallowed hard; saying thickly "Had a bad dream." Damon's eyes flew open and he sat up so fast Claire squealed and jumped, alarmed. Damon's fingers ghosted across her cheek, brushing the tears away. "What was this dream about?" Damon whispered. "Me. Walking in on you and Elena…" Claire whispered back, averting her eyes. Damon's jaw dropped. "I would never do anything like that! You _know_ that, Claire." Claire looked down, murmuring "She's in love with you, Damon." Damon cupped her chin, tilting her head up, his cerulean eyes searched hers, as he replied "But I'm in love with _you_. " He took her hand in his, placing her hand over his heart, continuing "It may not beat, but it's yours. It's always been yours." Claire's eyes widened, a blush making its way across her cheeks. "Damon…" She said, a smile creeping across her lips.

* * *

Elena's head snapped up as the door to the compartment opened and painful white light flooded into the room. "Ready to be sacrificed, my Lovely?" Klaus's voice said, chuckling. Elena's eyes widened as she whispered "No…"

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I know. Another short, lame chapter. It's 3:50 in the morning, I haven't slept yet and I'm tired. Enjoy. Next chapter will be coming sooner. Sorry for not updating. I haven't been feeling up to doing much of anything lately. But I'll try updating sooner. Promise. Leave your reviews, please?**


	23. Never Too Late

_This world will never be what I expected._

_And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it._

_I will not leave alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_Even if I say "It'll be alright."_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around._

'_Cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

**Never Too Late – Three Days Grace.**

Elena awoke in a bed, wondering if everything that happened with Klaus was a dream. Until she caught movement in her peripheral vision. "Klaus…" She gulped out. Klaus leaned in the doorway, scowling "Your pet vampire ruined my ritual. That's where you come in." "Why Claire? She doesn't look anything like the doppelgänger!" Klaus arched an eyebrow, murmuring "Because, I thought for sure that she was the Original." Elena swallowed hard, looking down.

Claire panted, punching the heavy bag as Damon held it in place. "Remind me again why you're doing this?" "Because! I'm tired of playing the victim!" Claire wheezed, "No offense, but I'm tired of having you come to my rescue." Claire stumbled back. Damon nodded, letting go of the bag. "You sure this is the way to go?" Claire looked up at him, only to find that he vanished. "Boo." Damon whispered. Claire squealed, eyes wide. Whirling around, she shot a perfect roundhouse kick to his ribs. Damon didn't move. He chuckled, amused. "Well, look who's learning. Congrats, Buffy." Claire rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully. "Not funny, Damon!" Damon grinned, dropping into a defensive crouch, playfully. "Come on. Let's see what you got." Claire giggled and started throwing punches playfully, squealing when he reached out to grab her. Damon let out his breath in a whoosh when she drop kicked him. Claire laughed as she landed on top of him. "Well, if you wanted to jump my bones, there are better ways to get the point across." Damon quipped, wagging his eyebrows salaciously. Claire scoffed, "You - !" She smacked his chest open handedly, then gasped into his mouth when his lips captured hers in a slow, passionate kiss.

Stefan sat at his desk, scribbling in his journal. Then, with a roar, he throws it across the room. Grief consuming him, Stefan dropped to his knees as Claire and Damon burst into the room, worried. "Stefan," Claire cried, running to him "What's wrong?" "Elena..." Claire met Damon's eyes and he nodded. "We'll save her." He murmured.

Elena looked around the field. Greta stood at an altar. Caroline and Tyler were unconscious and laying, bound, in circles of fire. Elena stepped towards Caroline and jumped back, yelping, as flames erupted from the ground. Blocking her from rushing to her friend's rescue. "It's time, my lovely.." An icy voice, not unlike a gust of wintry wind, purred from behind her. Elena whirled around. "Time for the sacrifice.." Klaus murmured, smirking.

* * *

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_  
_This is what I brought you may forget me._  
_I promise to depart just promise one thing,_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_  
_This is what I brought you may forget me._  
_I promise you my heart just promise to sing,_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,_  
_I thought you need me,_  
_This is what I thought so think me naïve,_  
_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_  
_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

**AFI - Prelude 12/21**

* * *

**A/N: And.. scene! Should I end it here and do a sequel? Hmm... tell me what you think. ;) P.S. the review button /really/ likes you..**


	24. Second Time Around

_I'm so unpredictable; you don't know what to think._

_So unemotional, wonder if I'm still in love._

_You see, I don't know what to tell you now._

_It's always harder the second time around._

_I'm so unpredictable, just like you used to be._

_So unemotional, Boy, I can't forget the way you were with me._

_I don't know what to tell you know._

_It's always harder the second time around._

**Second Time Around – Lady Gaga**

* * *

Claire paced the room, deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts..." Damon appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was just thinking about Elena…" She sighed, "How are we gonna save her, Damon?" Damon pressed his warm lips to her temple, murmuring "Don't worry about that…" he kissed her shoulder, "We'll find her. Somehow. Someway." Claire nodded stiffly, and then looked up at him, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "You should rest…" she whispered, cupping his cheek, "You're exhausted." Damon kissed her hand, cerulean eyes affectionate and revealing the depth of his love for her. "I can always sleep later." Claire kissed his forehead, murmuring "Come on. We'll go rest." Damon chuckled as she pulled him to the bed. "You know, if we go there, we're definitely _not_ getting any sleep…" His words prompted her to giggle softly.

* * *

Stefan leaned against the wall, trying to block out the sounds coming from his brother's room. Finally, he stood straight and turned on the radio, cranking it up as loud as it allowed. Closing his eyes, Stefan reached out with his mind. Feeling around for Elena's mind. Her presence. Her life-force. _Elena? _He asked mentally. _Can you hear me?_

* * *

Elena perked up, hearing Stefan. "Stefan?" She called out. _Elena…_ His mental voice sighed, relieved. "Where are you? I can't see you." Elena squinted into the darkness. _The Boardinghouse. What can you tell me about the place where Klaus is holding you?_ "It looks like a penthouse… I can't see much. He's been keeping it dark. Stefan?" _Yes?_ "Be careful... I love you."

* * *

_Come back. Come back._

_Come back to me._

_Like you would._

_You would._

_If this was a movie._

_Standing in the rain,_

_Outside til I came out._

_Come back. Come back._

_Come back to me._

_Like you could._

_You could._

_If you just said you're sorry._

_I know that we could work it out somehow._

_But if this was a movie,_

_You'd be here by now._

**If This Were A Movie – Taylor Swift**


End file.
